When the Past Comes Back
by FreeFallin15
Summary: When someone from Greg's past comes back, what will she have to say? How will he react to what she says? Better yet, how will Morgan react to the whole situation? Rated T for now, but this might change. Also, the document may be taken down for future editing since it's not completed yet! Enjoy for nowww :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, I'm back! So this is my second ever fanfic! Thanks to those of you who read & liked my first! I extremely enjoyed writing it!**_

_** Disclaimer, I do not own CSI, or it's characters!**_

_** Without further ado…**_

__When the past comes back: Chapter 1

She walked in the lobby of the crime lab. She couldn't wait to tell him her "news." She couldn't wait to see the look on his face. But most of all, she couldn't wait to have him _back_.

"May I help you?" the receptionist asked the guest.

"Um, yes, I'm looking for Greg Sanders?"

"Oh, I think he's out of the building at the moment. Can I take a name and number and leave him a message?"

"No, no, that's okay. I..uh… do you know what time he'll be back?"

"No, miss, I'm sorry."

_Well, if this didn't just ruin almost everything… _she thought. "Okay, I'll just come back in the morning." She replied and walked away

_**Two hours later…**_

Greg and Morgan were exhausted. They were working a double homicide at a hotel and it took forever to gather up all of the evidence. On top of that, they weren't looking forward to having to go through it all. As for right now, they were just thankful that they were headed back to the lab.

"I don't even want to think about _half_ of the things that were done on that hotel bed. Or by how many people…"

Greg chuckled, "Yeah, that DNA testing is going to suck."

"That's an understatement. Do you _know_ how many samples I collected? It was ridiculous. Don't people ever sleep?"

Greg laughed again, slightly wondering why she was talking to him about this.

"Nah…I think the other is more fun…" Greg retorted and Morgan playfully punched him in the arm.

"Hey! I'm driving! You could cause an accident!" he tried to yell, but he was laughing too hard.

"Typical male!" She attempted to yell back, but she was also laughing extremely hard.

They finally pulled up to the crime lab, got out of the SUV, grabbed their kids and the evidence boxes and headed in; not looking forward to the long night ahead of them.

"Hey, Greg," the receptionist caught him as he was walking past her.

"Yeah?" he wished he remembered her name…

"There was some girl here to see you a couple hours ago. She didn't leave her name or anything. She just asked for you but I told her you weren't here. She declined to leave any information and said she'd be back later…

CSICSICSI

_There he is…_ she thought, as she got out of her car, trying to unwrinkled her dress with her hands, and started walking toward the lab. She had been sitting there waiting for him for two hours. She was suddenly _very_ jealous of the blonde girl he was talking to, and to make it worse _they were laughing._ She hoped this blonde wouldn't be there when she told Greg the news…

CSICSICSI

Greg and Morgan had just finished emptying the contents of the first evidence box. Thankfully, they had already dropped off all of the DNA to Henry. He seemed about as thrilled to do it as Morgan was about collecting it. They decided it might be best to begin by laying out the photos of the crime scene.

CSICSICSI

Once again, she walked into the crime lab. "Hi, is Greg…" the receptionist cut her off.

"Oh, hi, yes, Greg arrived a few moments ago. I'll page him for you."

"Greg Sanders to the lobby, Greg Sanders to the lobby."

When Morgan gave him a quizzical look, Greg explained, "The receptionist said someone came in and asked for me. I guess they're back…"

"Oh, okay. Lucky…" she said as he headed toward the lobby.

CSICSICSI

She felt tears well up in her eyes the moment she saw him. Luckily, she had seen him first. He was still just as gorgeous as she had remembered. Maybe even _more_ gorgeous now that they were older. She felt the anticipation swelling inside her, and she wished the swelling of her stomach would be _real._

He stopped and looked stricken when he saw her. She became upset when she realized the expression on his face read as though he had just seen a ghost, not what she had hoped for was longing and full of misery from missing her.

"Greg!" she squealed and ran toward him.

"D…Danielle?" he stuttered as she threw herself around him, almost knocking them both over.

"Greg, I have good news…"

Greg was horrified. He had a feeling he knew what she was going to say next…

"Greg…I'm…pregnant…" she said, rubbing her stomach.

_No…it…it can't be…_ he felt tears in his eyes. He didn't want to become a dad, especially with this psycho…

"Danielle, I…are you sure?"

She just nodded her head, "You're going to have a son!"

Greg started thinking back. He thought it had been over 6 months ago that he had seen her. _She already knew the sex of the baby? Why wasn't she showing? Either way _he thought _I'm so screwed._

That's when an even worse thought occurred to him. _What the hell is Morgan going to think? There's no way she'll go out with me now! I don't want to be stuck with Danielle the rest of my life…_ Greg then found himself cursing this child, _his_ child. It was sad too, because he actually wanted kids…with Morgan, but not for a while! _We haven't even started dating yet…if we were ever going to start dating_. He was pulled back into reality when he realized Danielle was still talking to him.

"Greg? Greg say _something_, _anything,_ please, baby." Danielle had her hands on his cheeks and it felt wrong, _very_ wrong.

"Danielle, I, I really don't know what to say."

She smacked him across the face. "Tell me that you're happy. Tell me that you want this baby, _your son_." She said those last words with venom. "Tell me that we can be a family."

"Is that what you think? That just because you have a baby we'll be a family? Danielle, I don't want to be a family with you. _You_ broke up with _me_ remember? And in the process you broke my heart! All those things you said about me. Hell, you even had a new boyfriend less than a week after! How do you know the baby's not his!?"

She slapped him across the face again. _How could he say this!? _"How could you! Are you calling me a whore!"

"Not at all! I just want proof that that child is mine before I give, or promise you anything!"

Morgan couldn't believe her ears either. Greg? Was _Greg_ really saying all of this stuff? Her sweet, innocent, always happy Greg was making a woman cry. She was fighting back tears of her own. _Is this how he would treat me if he had gotten me pregnant?_ She couldn't help the directions her mind was going in. She needed to get out of there, now. She burst out crying and ran to the observation lab.

Greg spun around instantly. _Oh no, Morgan…she…she couldn't have heard all those mean things he had just said. What would she think of him now…_ he turned back to Danielle, who was still yelling at him.

"Of course this baby's yours! I didn't sleep with the boyfriend after you! We didn't last that long! Especially after _he_ found out I was pregnant!"

"You told him before you told me!?" Greg was enraged. Not only was he finding out he was going to have a son, with a woman who had broken his heart, but she had told another man before him.

"Yes! It helped me break things off with him because I wanted to be a family with you! I love you, Greg! I always have!"

"Then _why_ did _you_ break up with _me_?!" He couldn't handle this right now. This was the last thing he needed after a double homicide.

At her silence, Greg continued, "Because nothing I ever did was _right_, or ever _good enough_ for you!"

Danielle interrupted him, "Oh, please, baby, the sex was good."

"That's all you ever wanted! You used me, and then threw me away!" He couldn't believe he was admitting this in public. _This is so embarrassing._

"That's not true! I loved you!" Greg couldn't take the lies anymore. He had to go find Morgan, try to explain this to her the best he could_, if she would listen_. When he turned away from Danielle to the direction Morgan had gone, he suddenly felt a pair of hands snake to the back of his neck and she forced her lips onto his. He pushed her off and ran in the direction of Morgan.

"Where are you going! After that blonde slut!" he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. He could feel the fire in his face, and if it were possible, steam would be blowing out of every hole in his face, including his eyes.

"Don't you ever, ever call Morgan a slut!" he said, waving a finger in her face.

"Or what? Are you going to slap me?" _What the hell? Was this the same girl who was begging me to come back to her just seconds ago? Is she nuts or something?_

As he stood there, perplexed, she continued, "Come on, baby, you know she can't give you what _I_ can…" before he knew it, she had her hands all over him, trying to seduce him. _Oh, so this is what I saw in her._ He thought.

CSICSICSI

Morgan found herself crying harder and harder in the observation room. Especially since she thought Greg would come after her as soon as possible. _Maybe he had already taken her home, being as he was the father of her child. How could I be so stupid?_

That's when Nick walked in and saw her crying.

"Hey, Morgan, what's wrong?"

She just looked up and the tears started flowing again. Nick took a seat next to her, rubbing her back.

"Morgan, please, come on, you know you can tell me anything…"

Morgan's sobs turned into controllable tears. She couldn't help it, there was just something about that soothing Texan voice. No wonder Greg thought of him as a big brother.

"When Greg and I came back from our crime scene, the receptionist paged him and told him that there was someone here to see him. When he didn't come back for a little while, I left the lab and went to look for him. I saw him in the lobby and he was screaming at some girl. Like really pissed off screaming. It was a completely different side of him that I've never seen before. He was being so _mean_ to her. I never thought Greg was capable of it. I have no idea how the conversation started, but he was basically calling her a whore and saying that he wouldn't help her take care of his child. I thought he was different, Nick!" the tears started falling again.

_Danielle._ That was the first name to pop into Nick's head. He told Greg he shouldn't date her, that she gave Nick this weird gut feeling. Greg had shrugged it off and told him he had gas. They both laughed, but when it came time to be serious, Greg still wouldn't listen to him. Now, all he had to do was get Morgan to calm down enough so she could explain what the girl looked like.

"Morgan, Morgan, can you tell me what this girl looked like?"

"Oh my word, Nick. She was absolutely gorgeous. I don't know why he wouldn't help her! But I can definitely see why he would go out with her. She had long, flowing brown hair, and she was just a little big shorter than him. Her face was flawless, and she was in great shape."

_Definitely Danielle._ Nick thought. "Morgan, is she still here?"

Morgan sniffled, "I think so. I don't know for sure, though. I had heard enough when I ran away."

"What mean things did he say to her, exactly?" as long as he kept her talking, Nick figured he could stop the water works.

Morgan began telling Nick _exactly everything_ she had heard Greg say.

CSICSICSI

Greg grabbed her hands. "Stop it, Danielle, just stop. I don't want this." He tried pushing her away, but she just kept coming at him.

"But, baby…you used to _love_ what I could give you!" Her hands made their way to his chest again. Greg couldn't believe this.

"Until. You. Broke. My. Heart." He said stubbornly, coldly.

Danielle scoffed and sighed, "Can't you let the past stay in the past!? We have a future now, baby. We're going to be having a child together!"

This was about the twentieth time she had said that and he still couldn't believe it. Belatedly, he was wondering if she was trying to convince him or herself. Maybe it was that he didn't _want_ to believe it. The only person he wanted to have children with was Morgan, and he was pretty sure she wasn't speaking to him now.

"Danielle, I don't want a future with you. You're young, you're pretty. You'll find someone else. If we prove that the child is mine, then yes, I will be in his or her life and I will help with bills; nothing more, nothing less." With that he walked away.

"Are you serious!? You're just walking out on me!? You'll pay for this, Greg Sanders! You'll pay!" _Maybe she is pregnant, her mood changed pretty damn quick…_ he thought to himself, but he would take a DNA test and hope for the best anyway, after and if the child was born.

Danielle wasn't about to let _her_ Greg Sanders walk away from her for some blonde. If she couldn't have him, she would make sure he never had anyone else…

_**Soooo, what did y'all think? What is Danielle going to do?! Is she really pregnant, or is she faking it? Please R&R! Even constructive criticism is accepted!**_

_**Thanks for reading! :) I'm hoping to get the next chapter(s) up soon, but this one isn't completed yet…with school, a job, and a possible second job I will try my best to keep writing! **_

_**To the members who reviewed my last story and will review this one, Thank you so much! I loved reading your awesome comments and that you liked it!**_

_**To the members who didn't review, Please do this time! I really do like the feedback….**_

_**To guests who read, Thank you for taking your time and reading this! I encourage you to start your own account and if you're thinking about writing, go for it! If you let me know, I'll read yours too… :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alrighty, so here it is, Chapter 2! This chapter is pretty slow, and it was sort of hard to write so I hope you all like it! Keep reading! I promise these next chapters will get better! And thanks for all the reviews! **_

_**I still don't own CSI…**_

Chapter 2

He heard Danielle screaming something else at him as he walked away, but then again, when wasn't she? All throughout their time together she was screaming at him, telling him he was worthless, or trying to sleep with him; which confused the hell out of Greg. Then, out of nowhere, she started a fight with him and ended up breaking up with him for reasons he _still_ doesn't know. Why she wants him in her life now is beyond his reasoning, and he doesn't care to expand. All he knew right now was that the priority was finding Morgan, and hoping to God that she was still talking to him…

As he was walking down the hall to the observation room, he saw Nick coming out and closing the door, hard. As soon as Nick saw Greg, Nick speed-walked right toward him.

"I heard Danielle is back. How did that go?"

"How everything else with Danielle always went. What did Morgan hear?"

"The bad parts. How you don't want to be obligated of something you're not sure of, and whatever other 'mean' things you said." He put air quotes around the word mean when he said it.

Greg face-palmed himself and sat down on the bench. He couldn't believe this. First Danielle broke his heart, and now she was back to do it again – and succeeding so far.

Nick sat down next to him, and Greg finally found some words to say. "Does Morgan hate me?" Nick swore he saw tears flashing in Greg's eyes.

"No, no, buddy, she doesn't hate you. I don't think you're her favorite person right now, but she doesn't _hate_ you."

"You're not helping." Greg stated.

"Look, I tried talking to her, explaining what happened the last time Danielle was here. She seemed to calm down a little, but maybe you should talk to her. She'll probably understand…" Greg cut him off.

"No she won't! She's a girl! Don't they all agree with each other?! How could I be so _dumb_?! I shouldn't have even walked up to talk to Danielle in the first place! I had a feeling this would happen!"

"Is she really pregnant?" Nick asked him, trying to change the subject.

"I don't know. I thought the last time we were together was over 6 months ago. If that were the case, wouldn't she be showing? I don't even think she's pregnant, to be honest. But I don't know why she all of a sudden wants me back either. _She_ broke up with _me_ for crying out loud!"

"Greg! You're a catch! I was actually wondering how you've managed to stay single for so long…"

Greg stared at him funny, "If I didn't think of you as my big brother that would have been much creepier. Actually since I do think of you as my big brother that _is_ pretty creepy…" Greg slightly scooted away from the Texan, who was smiling.

"You really are something else, you know that? And are you really that _blind_? I know they say love is blind but this is ridiculous! Morgan's had her eye on you pretty much since she started here. Why do you think she's in the observation room balling her eyes out right now because she thinks you were 'mean' to another woman? It's because she doesn't want that to happen to _her_. I may be old, but I have much experience with people, grasshopper."

Greg and Nick both started laughing, but Greg turned back to seriousness pretty quick, "Wait, you think Morgan…wants to…"

"Yes. And I _know_ you…want to, too." Nick said, grinning at Greg when he turned a brighter shade of red than all the pictures Nick had ever seen of the planet Mars. "Now, will you _please_ get in there and talk to her? You both are driving me towards insanity."

"We can't take you where you already are." Greg stated, with a huge smile on his face. He got up and walked into the observation room.

"Morgan?" she was sitting in a chair with her head buried in her arms on the table before her. She sat up quickly though, and tried to brush the remnants of her tears away.

"Greg…I…um…"

"Morgan, I know why you were crying. I'm sorry you had to see that. It's just…that girl, Danielle, and I have a bad history together and all of a sudden she wants me to become part of her future, and she's attempting to use a child to do it, and I…" he was rambling, Morgan chuckled.

"Shhh, it's okay. Nick explained everything. I understand. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions from only what I heard." Greg was thankful he had an awesome big brother in his life, no matter how much Nick picked on him. Morgan stood up and gave Greg a hug.

"We should probably get back to our evidence…it's not going to solve the case by itself…" they both chuckled and headed out of the lab.

CSICSICSI

Nick walked out to the lobby to talk to the receptionist. Big mistake. Within seconds of walking down the hallway, he heard a familiar voice, screaming, and cursing like a brat who didn't get her way. And she didn't. Nick smirked at that.

"Danielle." He said coldly, stopping at the entrance of the hallway from the lobby. He folded his arms.

"Stokes. Good to see you again." She said. She had on what Nick knew was a fake smile. She had hated Nick from day one because Nick told Greg she was bad news…just something in his gut told him so. And he was right, as much as he hated to admit it.

He chuckled, "Now, you and I both know that's not true. Tell me what you want, and get out. Or, you could just get out, which I would definitely prefer."

It was now her turn to chuckle. "I'm taking it you ran into Greg? Then you should know I want him back. I was a fool to let him go, and I'm not about to make that same mistake twice…"

"Now, gee, if you hadn't made that mistake in the first place, we wouldn't be here now, would we?" he said, twisting his head to the side. The receptionist was looking back and forth between the two as if this were a ping-pong match.

"Don't you people ever let anything go?! That was a long time ago. Things have changed, I have changed, and I realized the error of my ways…" Nick put his hand up to stop her from talking and interrupted her.

"Save it for your priest, or at least somebody who gives a damn, because I surely don't." He turned on his heel and walked away from her as quickly as possible.

Once again, she was furious. She began wondering if this was worth it or not. Greg _had_ been worse than a spineless jellyfish. He would do anything and everything she asked him to. It got to the point where she just demanded it, and he would _still_ do it. She couldn't take it anymore. It was his fault she left him. How good would he do in a fight anyway? Danielle had heard he had gotten beaten up by a bunch of kids. _Seriously, by a bunch of kids though?_ But, she knew, somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that he would make a great boyfriend, husband, and _father of her kids_ – if she had any control. _But first, I have got to get that blonde out of the way…just in case…_ she finally left the crime lab.

CSICSICSI

By the time Morgan and Greg had left the crime lab, the sun was coming up. They had done everything they could with the evidence they had collected, and were now waiting on some results. Luckily, after pulling double shifts, they were both off the next night.

"Hey, so, um…what are your plans for tomorrow night?" Greg asked, skeptically.

Morgan giggled, "Why, Greg Sanders, are you asking me on a date?" she had her eyes narrowed at him.

Greg, once again, turned red, but he smiled anyway, "Well, if you want to think of it that way, then sure. I was thinking of hitting that new bar that opened up… I think it's called the Snake Bite?"

"What a name… and yeah, I've heard about it, all my friends already went and said it was pretty cool. So, since they were jerks and just left me, yeah, I'll go with you. Pick me up at eight?" she smiled at him.

"Eight? Isn't the time usually seven?" he teased.

Unfortunately for him, she shot right back at him. "I'm one of those people who, the later I wait to go out, the later I _stay_ out…" she winked at him and walked out to her car.

The first thing Greg did was call Nick.

"Nick! Man you'll never guess what happened!" He mentally slapped himself for sounding like the high school nerd that he used to be. He was a grown man! He shouldn't be this excited for a date!

Nick chuckled, "Wait, wait, I know. You and Morgan finally got a date…It's about _damn_ time too."

Greg was dumbfounded, _How did he know?_ "Dude, unless _you're_ the psychic and never told me, how the hell did you know?"

"A good psychic never reveals his secrets…" Nick joked.

Greg wasn't laughing, yet, "You do realize that's _magician_, right?"

_Now_ they both laughed. Nick replied, "Yeah, I do. I was kidding. I could tell by the sound of your voice. You sound excited, as you should be. I'm happy for ya, man. It's about time you got back in the game. Although, I don't think dating a co-worker is the way to do it…"

"Relax, Nick, we'll be fine. We're going to some bar anyway, so if she finds someone better, she can just take him home instead of me." Greg was pretty impressed at how nonchalant he said that considering it would break his heart into a million tiny pieces if that actually happened.

Catching on, Nick asked, "Do you realize what you just said?"

"Yeah, I do. Man, I really hope that doesn't happen…"

"You should probably start doing a little more than hoping…but I'm sure you two will have fun. Hey, maybe if you're lucky, she'll _dance_ with you." Greg wasn't sure how much he liked the way Nick said the word, "dance." And he could feel the heat radiating off his face.

Greg sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I'm going to go get some sleep."

"Yeah, better go catch that beauty sleep before your big night!" Greg hung up on him, but he could still tell that Nick was laughing on the other line.

_**So..what'd y'all think? Next chapter may be coming up soon, but I would like more reviews first… :/ and just a heads up, the next chapter was a lot of fun to write! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Soooo sorry for the late update! This week has been kicking my butt. I hope y'all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**_

_**I still don't own CSI…**_

Chapter 3

When Morgan woke up, the sun was shining bright through her window, and onto her face. She stretched, and let out a yawn. She hadn't slept that good in a _while_. She hopped out of bed, threw her hair up into a ponytail, put on her sweats and laced up her sneakers. To be honest, she was nervous about tonight, and when she was nervous or stressed, she ran. She loved going for the traditional run, rather than running on some machine in a room with a bunch of other sweaty people and staring at your disgusting self in a mirror. She headed to her favorite park down the street from where she lived. She was in the middle of running her second lap when she saw a guy making his laps towards in the opposite direction of her. Meaning he was basically coming straight for her. Morgan pegged him to be in his late twenties to mid-thirties. He was pretty good-looking too, she had to admit. He had that kind of college look to him, but it was clear he made the look older, somehow. Morgan couldn't place it, and before she knew it, they had bumped into one another.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" he had actually stopped to see if Morgan was alright. Strange since usually when a runner is on a pace, he won't stop for _anything_.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I've been hit harder than that, trust me." She forced a small smile.

"Oh, um, well, I guess that's good for me, but I'm sorry to hear that…" he ran a hand through his hair.

She forced a laugh, "Yeah, well, better get back on track…" she said, turned and took off running again.

When Morgan arrived home, she took a shower, dressed in a tank top and sweat pants, and grabbed a little something to eat. She had heard the food at the Snake Bite was good, and didn't want to 'ruin her dinner'. That was when she realized it was almost five o'clock and she only had _three hours_ to get ready. She bolted to her room and began digging through her closet.

_It's amazing that when one is trying to impress, one simply has _nothing_ to wear…_ she thought. After trying on about five different outfits, she opted for the thick strap, v-neck black dress that came down about mid-thigh. She put on her black boots that only came up to her ankles, and a black fleece jacket, hoping it wouldn't be too cold out there. She then decided to head into the bathroom where she proceeded to do her hair and make-up. She threw her hair up into a ponytail with some bangs curled at the sides of her face. She then used only a touch of mascara and the cherry red lipstick she had bought for special occasions such as this. She then put in her big silver hoops and took a look at herself in the mirror. _Perfect_. She smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this excited to be on a 'date.'

CSICSICSI

Greg was stressing. What the _hell_ was he going to wear? It had been a _while_ since he had been on a date – longer than he cared to admit. He wondered what Morgan was wearing…He decided to be safe and go with the black dress shirt to which he had the sleeves rolled up, dark jeans, and black shoes. _Can't go wrong with this, right?_ He looked in the mirror and ran his hand through his hair a couple times. _That should do it…_ He looked at the clock. It read 7. Perfect. He grabbed his keys and headed for the door, hoping he wouldn't need a jacket. He headed to the local flower shop, and grabbed a bouquet that he hoped Morgan would like, and then he made his way to her place. It was seven fifty when he finally pulled up to Morgan's door and he was cursing traffic. He rang the doorbell. She opened the door not too long after looking absolutely _beautiful_. Greg should have bought an oxygen tank.

"What? Too much?" Morgan asked, looking down at herself.

"N-no. You look absolutely _amazing_." He still hadn't, _couldn't_ remove his eyes from her.

She looked up at him again and smiled, seeing the flowers in his hand, "Are those for me?" she said, pointing at them.

"Um, what? Oh, these, yes, here you go." He handed them to her awkwardly.

She giggled, "Thank you." She took them from him, inviting him in and put them in a vase full of water. She put the vase on the counter. She turned around, "Oh, and by the way, you don't look so bad yourself…" she walked up to him and put her hands around his neck.

For a moment, Greg thought she would kiss him. Scratch that, Greg _wished_ she would kiss him, but instead, she was fixing the back of his collar.

"There," she said when she was finally finished, "And now _you_ look amazing." She narrowed her eyes at him.

Greg smiled, "Are you trying to seduce me?" He had no idea where this newfound confidence had come from, but he liked it. And apparently, so did Morgan.

She smiled right back, "We'll just have to see how the rest of the night plays out, won't we? By the way, we should probably get going…"

"That we shall." He said, and they walked outside. After she locked up, he held his arm out for her and walked her to his car. He opened her door, she got inside, he shut her door and got into his side.

When they finally arrived, the club was packed. It had been forever since Morgan had been to a club/bar. She was so going to _kill_ her friends for leaving her out of this, but she was also grateful to them at the same time since now she was here with Greg.

"I'm going to go grab a drink. You want anything?" he asked, practically screaming over the crowd.

"Yeah, sure, I don't care what though…" she yelled back.

"Okay. Stay here." He said, and started parting his way through the crowd of people.

That's when she saw him - the jogger from this morning. What were the odds that he was here at the same time as she was? He noticed her at the same time, and recognized her immediately. He made his way over.

"Hi…I don't believe I caught your name this morning…" He said, running a hand through his hair again.

"Oh, it's Morgan…and you are?"

"Zack. It's nice seeing you again, and I am really sorry I hit you this morning…"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I wasn't paying attention either…" she replied.

He laughed, "So are you here by yourself?"

_Aha, he's finally cutting to the chase…_"No, I'm here with a friend of mine…he's just getting us drinks." She started looking for him since it was taking him an awful long time.

"Oh, you mean him?" Zack motioned to Greg, who was kissing some brunette, actually the _same_ brunette Morgan had seen Greg yelling at yesterday in the lobby. That's when it hit her, _they were kissing_. Morgan could feel tears well in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry, but he's not worth your tears." _Yes, he is._ Suddenly, she felt Zack's hand on her back.

"Get off of me." She grabbed his hand off her and stepped back.

"But, Morgan…"

"No, I don't want you touching me." When she looked over at Greg and Danielle, Morgan saw her slap him. She was infuriated. She knew he didn't want her. _How could she be so stupid?_

_**Meanwhile…**_

Greg went to get drinks. He picked something not too alcoholic, but it had a little. He hoped Morgan could hold her own. He didn't want her drunk in case the night went longer than either of them had planned. Fate, however, had a different plan. When he turned around, Danielle was waiting for him and slightly blocking his view of Morgan.

"Danielle." He practically hissed.

"Aw, did you miss me?" Her hands were now all over him.

"Get off of me, I'm here with someone." _She's lucky I have drinks in my hand…_

"Oh, really, is it that blonde over there? The one from yesterday?" she pointed directly at Morgan who was talking to some athletic pretty-boy. Greg thought he felt his heart drop. When he looked back at Danielle, she suddenly planted her lips on his. He tried to pull out, but that was no use since she just grabbed his head and held him there.

When he was finally free, and after he caught his breath, he replied, "You know, you shouldn't be here if you're pregnant. And, are you even pregnant? I thought the last time I was with you was over six months ago…it can't be mine if you're not showing…"

She slapped him. _She should _really_ stop doing that…_ "Of course it's yours, Greg! I told you the boyfriend after you and I never slept together!"

"I find that hard to believe." Greg stated, calmly.

When she raised her hand to slap him again, someone caught it mid-air.

_**Hmmm, who caught Danielle's hand?! I have most if not all of the next chapter written, but I really want more reviews. **_

_**Huge thanks to those have reviewed already! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sooooo sorry for the delay! School and work have definitely been keeping me busy!**_

_**Thanks for all those who read && review! I really do appreciate it!**_

_**Yes, I posted this chapter previously but had to change something. Sorry for the confusion and double emails.**_

_**Here you go…**_

Chapter 4

"Slap him again, and I'm going to do more than _slap_ you around." Morgan said with her teeth gritted grabbing a hold of Danielle's hand. At Danielle's shock, she continued, "He may be too much of a gentleman to lay his hands on you, but I, on the other hand, will _not_ hesitate."

Danielle narrowed her eyes, "You wouldn't hit a _pregnant_ woman, would you?"

"A _pregnant_ woman shouldn't be here." Morgan reiterated. Danielle was furious.

"Oh, and would you look at that, a _cop_ is _threatening_ me!" she said the last part loud enough so the people around them could hear her.

"Nice try, but I'm not a cop, and those weren't threats. They were _warnings_." Morgan raised her voice to match Danielle's.

Morgan let Danielle's arm go and, after grabbing her drink from Greg, kissed him softly on his cheek and said, "Thank you." Greg felt his cheeks on fire. He wished he could control that.

Danielle threw a tantrum and walked away.

Morgan took a sip of her drink and looked at Greg, "What did you ever see in her anyway?"

Greg replied, without knowing where his newfound confidence was coming from, "Honestly, I think it was just that - _love at first sight_. Oh, and, by the way, the next time you kiss me, can it not be on the cheek?"

It was now Morgan's turn to blush, but she got herself back together quickly, "And where, exactly, would you like me to kiss you?" they were both smiling, and Greg saw his chance.

"How about right…" he leaned in, and they kissed.

When they finally broke apart, he finished his sentence, "Here…but I guess it's more like there now…"

Morgan laughed.

"So, um, after that, do you wanna get out of here?" he asked, pretty sure _this_ confidence was coming from that kiss they shared just moments ago.

"Oh, no, not without a dance. You're not getting out of that one." Morgan said, they put their drinks down and she grabbed his hand.

"Who said I was trying to get out of it?" Greg asked her and she gave him the look that she didn't believe him.

CSICSICSI

"_You were supposed to keep her busy!" Danielle shrieked. She and Zack were outside arguing._

"_I tried! She walked away after she saw you slap him! What's wrong with you! You never slap a guy who has two drinks in his hand _and_ is here with a girl already!" Zack shot back._

_Danielle let out an exasperated sigh, "You're of no use to me if you don't know how to control a woman!"_

"_Well, I certainly wouldn't know how considering the way you attempt to treat me now, would I? By the way, if you want him back so badly, why did you cheat on him?"_

"_He doesn't know I cheated on him." She crossed her arms._

"_What?! He hates you already and doesn't even know you cheated on him? What does the guy think, that you just left him and magically got a new boyfriend out of the blue in less than a week?!"_

"_Pretty much, and you're going to keep it that way!"_

"_He's dumber than he looks, in that case, and oh yeah? How exactly do you plan to force me to keep my mouth shut?"_

_She stuck her arm in her bag before replying, "Because I have a gun in here, and I won't hesitate to use it."_

_Zack laughed, "Yeah, right. You don't have a gun in there."_

_The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, and she had walked away, calmly, to go back into the club._

CSICSICSI

"Was that a gunshot?!" Morgan had to scream over the music and people.

"I don't think so…it was probably the music. What the hell are they playing anyway?! Am I really this old?!"

"Greg, seriously, I'm pretty sure I heard gunshots. We should get out of here." She really did look concerned.

"Alright, but I am so bringing you back to try the food."

"You remembered? I'll definitely have to take you up on that. Now come on, I think the back door is this way. Wait." She stopped dead and turned to face him since he was following her. He wasn't anticipating her stopping, though, and they were now only inches apart.

When they both finally regained their senses, Morgan continued, "Which way did Danielle go before you lost sight of her?"

"I don't know. I wasn't trying to keep sight of her to be honest."

Morgan laughed, "Yeah, I know, but did you see which way she went?"

Greg shrugged, "No, I was too mesmerized by her tantrum to care. Which reminds me, why do you?"

"Because, Greg, smart girls like that don't just _give up_. She came back for you once; I guarantee she's not going to lose you again."

"Maybe we should get going." Greg replied, suddenly.

"Why all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling now. Please, Morgan, can we just go?"

Morgan couldn't resist those brown eyes pleading with her. "Okay, okay, we'll go."

Greg grabbed Morgan's hand and practically dragged her out of the club. He basically threw her into his car and took off. It was only moments later that he arrived at her place, thankfully without incident.

She looked over at him and leaned in, and they kissed for the second time that night.

When they finally broke apart, Greg began the conversation smiling, "I'm sorry you have to go through all of this craziness with my ex. I did not want our relationship…" she cut him off.

"Just let me know if you want someone to kick her ass. I would _love_ to."

Greg smiled, he really liked the friendly side of Morgan, but this side of her was hot. He could get used to both sides…she got out of his car and walked up to her place. Once she put the key in the door, she turned around and waved to him. He waved back, threw the car in drive, and took off. He mentally slapped himself for not walking her to her door. She could have invited him in.

CSICSICSI

Neither one of them knew where the day had gone, but before they knew it, Greg and Morgan were sitting back at the lab, in the breakroom, throwing grapes at each other and waiting for events to unfold so they would have a case; but they hoped events wouldn't unfold.

That's when Nick entered the room.

"Greg! I think you should hear this…" Nick only peeked in and was practically bolting down the hallway.

"Wha…" Greg didn't get to finish before he had to follow Nick.

Morgan followed too

They ended up in Archie's lab.

"Nick…what's…going…on?" Greg said, slightly out of breath trying to keep up with him.

"Just listen, and tell me if you recognize anyone's voice. Remember that object Doc Robbins asked you to identify?"

"…Yeah…" Greg said, still panting.

"Doc fished it out; it's a flash drive containing a single voice recording. Tell me if you recognize anyone's voice. Go ahead, Arch…" he nodded at Archie to start playing the tape.

"_Are you serious?! Go get your own boyfriend! He doesn't want you anymore!"_

"_I'm pregnant! Of course he'll want to see his child!"_

Greg recognized the voice immediately.

Morgan recognized it too. It was a voice she would never forget. The tape continued.

"_You don't act like you're pregnant! And you're fat, but there's no sign of a baby bump…"_

Morgan mentally thanked the girl on the tape for making the last comment. It was unfortunate that she was dead.

"_You bitch!"_

"_Me?! You're the one trying to steal my boyfriend with some lame ass pregnancy excuse!"_

They could hear a struggle, and screaming.

"Me-OW" Archie commented.

Everyone glared at him, and Nick and Greg smirked.

Morgan didn't think it was that funny.

Once the guys saw her glaring at them, they didn't think so either.

Then the tape cut off.

"She's done it before." Morgan said.

"Now she's doing it again." Nick added.

"…On me…" Greg finished.

"She's not pregnant." Nick started.

"I knew it." Morgan added.

"That _bitch._" Greg finished again. Everyone looked at him and he shrugged. "Hey, it's true."

"So do we think Danielle killed our Jane Doe?" Morgan asked.

"Sure sounds like it." Archie finally got a word in.

"I believe it." Nick replied.

"That _bitch_." Greg retorted. His facial expression still hadn't changed, and he was still staring into space like he missed what was just said. Everyone looked at him, but this time, they laughed.

"That's my Greggo." Nick said, smiling and patting him on the shoulder.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Morgan commented. "Speaking of Jane Doe, we haven't identified her?"

"Not yet. I'm working on it though. I got handed the case when I overheard this being played and recognized the voice. They said they have enough on their plate…"

Greg and Morgan scoffed before he could finish.

"There you are! Grab your kits; we got a db at the Snake Bite." Russell had entered Archie's lab.

_**I absolutely loved writing the last part! What'd y'all think?! **_

_** The more reviews, the faster I'll post the next chapter. Just saying. :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry it took me so long to update! I'm trying my best! Thanks for the reviews! I think I have more than my last story…by the way, if you didn't read that one, go to my profile, it's called Waiting for Superman. I'm pretty sure if you like this one, you'll like that one too! It is rated M though, just a warning…**_

* * *

Chapter 5

"Where do we even start? Who knows where her lair is…" Morgan said as they were in Greg's SUV.

"Easy, we set up a trap. I think I still have her number."

"You sure that's going to work? She's not dumb."

"So a smart girl kills her assistant? I didn't think so either." Greg retorted.

"Okay, but do you really think she's going to believe it if you just all of a sudden, out of the blue call her and ask her…to meet you somewhere?"

"I don't know. Isn't that what she wants?"

Morgan wasn't sure how to respond to that.

Greg pulled the car over and got his cell phone out.

"Hey, Danielle. So I've been thinking…"

He chuckled and Morgan assumed Danielle had cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, so, listen, I want to get together to discuss things…about the baby. If it is my child, I want to be a part of its life…"

Morgan could hear Danielle squeal through the phone. She scoffed as Greg pulled the phone from his ear.

"Yes, yes, okay. Yes, I'll meet you in Sunset Park in three hours."

Morgan _swore_ she heard another squeal. _What is this, high school?_

Greg hung up and looked at Morgan. "Jealous?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

Morgan scoffed, "Of a pathetic little high school girl who _pretends_ to be pregnant to get a guy back? Please, not even close. Do you want me to be?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, just the way you were rolling your eyes and scoffing it seemed like you were jealous."

"Nope. Like I said, she's _pathetic_." Morgan hissed, but laughed. "Do you want help getting ready for your little _date_?"

Greg knew he was never going to hear the end of this.

That's when Morgan got a phone call.

"Brody." She said.

"Really? Okay, thanks Nick. That's good news."

"Okay, yeah, I'll be sure to let Greg know. Thanks."

"Let Greg know what?"

"That was Nick. Our Jane Doe's name is actually Samantha Keller."

* * *

Two and a half hours had gone by and Greg was now on his way to his "date" with Danielle. He was dressed, once again, in his famous black button down shirt and jeans. He had no idea why she had wanted to meet him in a park, but at least they would be in public. Then again, this was at about 7 at night…

He saw Danielle sitting on a bench a few yards away from him. As he walked up to her, he noticed something…

She was _showing_.

He stopped dead.

_There's no way. She's not _really_ pregnant…_

He had to restrain from calling Morgan and telling her they were wrong, but he knew she would see it with her own eyes.

He gulped as he continued walking toward her.

"Da…Danielle." He stuttered as he neared the bench.

"Greg! How nice to see you!" she jumped up off the bench and into his arms.

He _felt_ the bump and still couldn't believe it. Or, maybe he didn't want to believe it?

_This can't be happening._

"So…how have you been?" He started speaking, awkwardly staring at her stomach in clear disbelief.

"I've been good. In a couple weeks, I'll get to find out the sex…" she rubbed her stomach.

He thought he would throw up with hatred of himself.

* * *

Morgan parked her car. She could see Greg and Danielle from where she was sitting. Curiously, she watched to see what would happen. Greg asked her to be there, just in case anything went south like in their last meetings.

All Morgan knew is that she would not go easy on her this time. She remembered her words to Danielle from last time.

She smiled. She had never really threatened anybody before and it was a rush she thought she would not have been able to handle. Almost like shooting someone, only this didn't involve death…

_Yet_. She shook her head catching herself thinking illegal thoughts.

They had tried to get others for backup but there was a major crash on the Las Vegas Beltway. No help was coming anytime soon. Besides, this should be simple, right?

* * *

_Just remember, Greg, you're here to arrest her, not feel sorry for her. Even though she now has a mysterious baby bump._

"Turn around, Danielle,"

She looked dumbfounded, "What? Greg? Why?" but she did as she was told.

"Because you're under arrest for the murder of Samantha Keller. Ring a bell?"

He had handcuffed her left hand and was working on her right when she hit him in the stomach.

He shifted back slightly, but recoiled quickly and went to grab her other hand, but she moved too fast.

She turned around, stuck a hand up her shirt and pulled out a gun. She must have had clothes under there concealing the gun, and faking a baby bump.

_Not only did she try and fool me again that she was really pregnant, but she was packing a gun under there?!_

* * *

Morgan couldn't believe her eyes.

_What the hell just happened?_ She felt her holster and jumped out of her car. She drew her gun and went into some bushes near the bench.

"Samantha deserved what she got." Danielle spat, not taking her aim off Greg. He was slightly doubled over in pain still, but he knew he would be alright in a matter of seconds. "Much like your little blonde friend does. By the way, where is she? Did she think you were enough of a man to try to take me down _alone_?"

Greg didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Danielle screamed, putting her finger on the trigger.

"Alright, you want an answer?" Greg was pretty sure this would get him killed, but it needed to be said, "Why? Why did you do this? Why me? What did I ever do to you? _You _cheated on _me_! Remember?! And yeah, I knew, I'm not as dumb as I look. I really did like you and you blew it. Now all of a sudden you come crawling back and expect me to just fall head over heels for you again? And just because you're pregnant? Which by the way, you're faking? I don't think so. You might as well kill me 'cause I'll never love you again."

Danielle was shocked. "How _dare_ you say those words to me while I hold a gun to you?"

"Because I'm not afraid of you either. If you truly love me, then you won't kill me."

"Really? Because I was thinking more along the lines of, if I can't have you, no one can."

Whatever peace was still in the air was broken by a gunshot.

* * *

_**Cliff hangerrrrrr. Gotta love those! Sorry for such a short chapter, but I had to stop where I was… R&R to get the next chapterrrr :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Again, I apologize about the wait…I have some papers due in some classes and work is demanding and such. But here it is! The final chapter of When the Past Comes Back!**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I really do appreciate them!**_

* * *

Chapter 6

"No!" Greg screamed, but it was too late. He knew Morgan wouldn't be able to resist getting out of her car while there was a gun pointed at him, he had hoped Danielle wouldn't hear her.

But it was too late. She had already fired the shot.

He tackled her. They both fell to the ground, Greg landing on top of Danielle.

"You always did like it on top." Danielle smirked as he blushed. She tried to move, but he had her pinned.

"I still do, I just don't prefer you on the bottom anymore. Stop struggling." He said, as he felt her try to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Didn't you have a thing for that too?"

Greg scoffed, "No, you were the freak, and crazy. And, oh, look, I can prove it. Look where we are now." He frowned at her.

"Oh, please. Like you didn't see this coming. I couldn't let you go down with that blonde whore…"

"Wanna say that to _my_ face?"

Greg was shocked and looked at Morgan, surprised the bullet didn't hit her. Greg dug a mental note not to ever, under any circumstances, piss Morgan off. At that moment, she sounded like she could have bitten Danielle's head off, chewed it, and spit it right back out in a big fireball.

_**Rewind back to Morgan's point of view from the shot…**_

Morgan felt the bullet whiz by her.

_That bitch did _not_ just shoot at me._

_ At least I'm a better aim than she is…_ Morgan kept going, zigzagging every other time to keep Danielle from hitting her.

That's when she heard she didn't have to. In the distance, she heard Greg scream, "No!" and she barely heard something, or someone hit the ground.

When she finally made it up to them, Greg was on top of Danielle. He had knocked the gun out of her hands and was straddling her so she couldn't move. Unfortunately her mouth could.

_"I couldn't let you go down with that blonde whore."_

Morgan's vision blurred and she felt her blood boil. "Wanna say that to _my_ face?" Morgan had her gun pointed at her head.

Danielle just looked at her. "Enjoying your sight much?"

Morgan had to take her finger off the trigger in order to keep from pulling it, so she had a death grip on her gun. She ignored the dumb question and continued, "Besides, I'm not a whore. I can fight." She smirked.

"Prove it." Danielle spat.

"Oh, I'd be glad to kick your ass." Morgan went over and picked up Danielle's gun, handing it to Greg who pointed it at Danielle and backed off of her.

Slowly, Danielle got up.

Danielle scoffed, "Oh, please, honey." That's when she thought about it. "Okay, let's make this more interesting. If I win, you two let me go free."

"No way. As law enforcement we can't do that." Greg said for Morgan since he wasn't sure she was thinking clearly.

"And when I win, I get the satisfaction of kicking your ass, sending you to jail, and you'll leave Greg alone – forever."

"Deal." Danielle spat, and no sooner had the word came out that she sprang for Morgan.

Danielle tried to get Morgan with a right sucker punch, but Morgan blocked it and put in three of her own. Danielle landed on the ground, hard. Morgan walked over to her and Danielle kicked Morgan in the legs, bringing her down too. Danielle was now on top of Morgan, sitting up straddling her and throwing punches. Danielle was sitting on Morgan's stomach and Morgan's hands were blocking punches. Morgan brought both of her knees together and right into Danielle's lower back. Danielle bucked and Morgan punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and rolling her off of Morgan. Morgan was now on top, throwing punches. When she backed off, Danielle was seemingly unconscious. Morgan stood up.

Greg couldn't believe his eyes. _Two girls were fighting over him._

Belatedly, he as thankful Archie and his commentary weren't here.

That's when Danielle jumped up and came at her again. Morgan side-stepped to her right, grabbed Danielle's jacket, punched her in the side of the head, and threw her back down. It was now that Morgan's adrenaline kicked in.

Danielle was lying on the ground, on her elbows, spitting blood.

"What's the matter, the little slut can't take a few hits? Come on…you should be used to this." Morgan threw her arms out as if to say, "What."

Danielle got up slowly, and fell right back down, still coughing.

"That's what I thought. You're under arrest." Morgan yanked her and handcuffed her, rolling her eyes.

_Who did she think she was trying to take me?_

"You alright?" Greg asked, as Morgan led a handcuffed Danielle past him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Are you alright?"

"Let's see, I just had two females fight over me. I think I'm beyond alright." He smirked, and Morgan smiled.

"Yeah, well, you're one lucky guy, Sanders." Morgan lowered Danielle into her car, making sure to 'accidentally' slam her head into the hood before she sat down.

Greg's cell phone went off. He put it on speaker so Morgan could hear. They were right next to her car.

"Sanders. You're on speaker."

"Greg, it's Russell. Did you two catch Danielle?"

Greg smiled up at Morgan, "Yeah."

"Good. Good. Don't leave, Brass and I are on our way to officially arrest her."

"So you want us to wait here, with a killer in Morgan's car, alone in a park? This has horror movie written all over it."

"Isn't she handcuffed?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Then stop watching so many horror movies and hang tight. Besides, I have complete faith that Morgan could kick her ass."

_You have no idea…_ Greg thought as he smiled again, and Morgan blushed, also smiling.

"Thanks, Russell."

"No problem. You kids have fun now, but not too much 'cause we'll be there soon."

Morgan and Greg exchanged a look and both blushed as Russell hung up.

"So…I... I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for being a good friend and for helping me out of this situation…"

Morgan cut him off, "You're welcome. You're a good friend too, just so you know. But…"

Greg looked horrified, "But what?"

Morgan laughed at his reaction, "But you still owe me a date."

Greg smiled, "Well, when do you have off again?"

"I don't know, how about right after this."

"Seriously? You were just in a fight and you want to go home, pretend it never happened and go out on a date?"

Morgan shrugged, "Does this mean you're saying no?"

"Absolutely not, I'm just amazed." Morgan laughed at the awkwardness.

_Weren't we supposed to have kissed or something?_ She thought.

Thankfully, that's when Russell and Brass pulled up.

"What happened?" The two men said in unison as they saw Morgan slightly bruised.

"Danielle came at me and I defended myself." Morgan responded.

_It wasn't a total lie._

Greg just stayed silent, slightly smiling.

The next thing Russell said threw all of them for a loop.

"Sounds like Greg enjoyed himself then, right Greg?"

Greg's and Morgan's jaws dropped and Greg thought his face had created a whole new shade of red.

Brass just looked at him before cracking a smile and changing the subject, "So, I guess I'll be transferring her to my car…"

"Yeah, hey, Russell." Morgan threw him her keys. "Can you take my car back for me?"

After catching them, Russell smiled and said, "Yeah. Don't have too much fun and definitely no fun at work."

"Yeah, we know." Morgan said, and the two of them walked to Greg's car.

* * *

_**I would understand if y'all think the very end sucked. I was thinking of a couple different endings, decided on this one, and now I'm not too sure. Maybe if I get any and a lot of suggestions on how y'all think that part should've went, I'll change it :) **_

_**If you haven't already, be sure to check out my previous story involving Greg and Morgan, Waiting for Superman. **_

_**Last but certainly not least; here's a little preview of the next story I'll be writing featuring Hawaii Five-0 since I absolutely love that show...(no rhyme intended).**_

"_Mom?! Mom!" Raelynn screamed into the phone. There was a lot of commotion and she could hear her mom screaming in the background. Quickly, she grabbed Kyle and led him out the door. _

_ "Ms Anna, please, open up!" she banged on her neighbor's door. _

_ "Yes, yes, Rae, what is it?" her older neighbor answered._

_ "I need you to watch Kyle. Something's wrong. Can't explain." Rae pushed Kyle into Ms Anna's arms and ran outside the complex to her car. She jumped into the 2012 Chevrolet Impala thankful that she had remembered to clean, fill, and holster her gun this morning. It was loaded and ready to go. Good thing, considering she was probably about to use it. _

_ It didn't take long for her to arrive at her mother's house. It was only about ten minutes away. Gun drawn, she exited her car but didn't see any cars she didn't recognize. The door was ajar and she pulled her sleeve over her hand and pushed on it slightly, shivering slightly when it creaked. She cleared the living room, which was a mess, and headed for the wreck room. Once that and all the rooms off of it were clear, she went back up to the living room and into the kitchen, where she saw the back door slightly open. She walked over and closed it. Gun still drawn, she walked upstairs to where her old bedroom had been. In all, there were three bedrooms and a bathroom on this floor. _

_ After clearing all the other rooms on the floor, she walked into the second bedroom on the left and found her mother, a pool of blood on the floor. She checked closets, but it was clear she was the only one on this floor. She lowered her gun and checked her mother's pulse. Nothing. She fought back the tears in her eyes as she walked downstairs._

_ That's when she heard the door open._

_ She was caught like a deer in headlights since there was nothing to hide behind. She crouched down, pulled out her gun and got ready to shoot._

_**Hope to see you on the Hawaii Five-0 side!**_

_**Bethany**_


End file.
